Prompts encadenados
by El feliz grupo de hambrientos
Summary: Conjunto de prompts escritos por varios miembros del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario. En cada prompt esta especificado su respectivo autor.
1. Prompt 1: Sabores

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Prompt:** Sabores

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **[AU] Sabores**

Vainilla, chocolate, pistacho, plátano, café (¿café?), turrón, fresa, limón, estrataalgo impronunciable, menta con trocitos de chocolate, uno blanco con cachitos de galleta negra de aspecto tentador, ¿maracuqué?, algo marrón con almendras, otro con pasas…

Mientras Kija hablaba con la dependienta, Shin-Ah no pudo evitar poner las manos abiertas sobre el cristal, tras el que los colores lucían brillantes, atractivos y diría que hasta seductores. Ao daba saltitos felices de anticipación sobre su hombro y él apenas podía disimular la suya.

—Aquí tienes —dice Kija, sentándose en una de las mesas—. He pedido un surtido variado para la ocasión. —Shin-Ah parpadea, mirando los vasitos en la bandeja, como perfectas bolas de nieve de colores—. Y Kija añade con tono solemne—. Tu primer helado.

Shin-Ah mira la cucharita de plástico, diminuta entre sus dedos, y se pregunta cómo es que se come con algo tan pequeño… Kija aguarda, con la respiración contenida, y puede decir el momento exacto en que el sabor explotó en su boca: los ojos se abrieron de asombro y el rostro se le iluminó.

Shin-Ah empieza a comer más deprisa, y alterna veloz los vasitos, probándolos todos y cada uno. Ao se había decidido por el de trocitos de almendras y daba lametones a la misma velocidad.

Más deprisa… Más helado… Demasiado helado demasiado rápido…

—¡Despacio! —exclama Kija, intentando evitar el desastre en ciernes—. ¡No tan ráp-

Ao se tambalea sobre la mesa con los ojitos cerrados y Shin-Ah siente el dolor lacerante entre los ojos, muy adentro, como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el cráneo. Cierra los ojos, y se aprieta con fuerza el puente de la nariz, como si así pudiera sacárselo. Por fortuna, gracias sean dadas a los dioses, el dolor pasa pronto.

Cuando Shin-Ah vuelve a atacar sus vasitos de delicioso helado y Ao salta feliz de regreso al suyo, Kija suspira de alivio.

—Moderación, el secreto es moderación y mesura —declara Kija.

Pero tal cosa es imposible cuando se trata de helado, comprobaron más de una vez Ao y Shin-Ah esa tarde.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:** Este serie de drabbles es parte de una actividad de escritura conjunta para celebrar el segundo aniversario del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.


	2. Prompt 2: Íntimo y personal

**Autor:** loveangel7

 **Prompt:** Íntimo y personal

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **Íntimo y personal**

Respiro lento, quiero acompasarme a ella y que no se despierte, es difícil porque siempre es un desconcierto estar tan cerca de la Princesa. No duermo, no puedo, nunca pude…

Fea, despeinada, todo un desastre, totalmente indefensa... es tan propio de ella; la Princesa duerme así desde que es una niña. Aun no entiendo cómo me dieron tanta confianza desde un inicio, no era de la familia real y ciertamente uno de los menos adecuados para estar con ella en momentos tan… íntimos… a veces creo que todo fue un sueño… Espera… ¿Es esto un sueño?

La siento moverse a mi costado, como contestando inconscientemente a mi pregunta.

Aún es gracioso verla moverse intentado buscar una mejor posición y susurrar una que otra palabra. Quisiera decir que más de una vez se me había parado el corazón al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre entre sueños, pero la verdad es que solo dice puras incoherencias, algunas veces incluso babea… ¿Cómo ver semejante espectáculo puede hacerme tan feliz? Estoy loco.

—E… espa… pada...

—¿Qué demonios estás soñando?

Sonrío. Realmente no puedo evitarlo.

Tan fea, despeinada y siendo un desastre como siempre… honestamente no puedes ser más linda.

.

.

.


	3. Prompt 3: 190 grados

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Prompt:** 190 grados: Más que una media vuelta

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **[AU]** **190 grados: Más que una media vuelta**

—360 grados es una vuelta completa, princesa.

—¿Eh?

—Un giro de 360 grados significa que vuelves al punto de partida.

—Sí, supongo que sí —convino ella—. Nunca lo había visto así…

—180 sería lo correcto. Ya sabes, cuando la vida de una persona cambia de un día para otro.

—Oye, Hak… —Yona se levantó del sofá y se quedó mirándolo. Él, como siempre, quedó prendido en sus ojos—. ¿Y cómo llamas a esto?

Echó a andar hacia el dormitorio, se detuvo bajo el umbral y se giró. Y luego un poco más.

 _190 grados. Eso es lo que es…_

—¿Vienes? —susurró ella, alzando hacia él la mano en la que lucía su anillo de desposada.

 _Corrección: Perfección. Felicidad._

Porque a Hak no le importa más geometría que las curvas y rectas de su esposa.


	4. Prompt 4: Arco roto

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Prompt:** Arco roto.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **Arco roto**

No había tiempo. Si se detenía un solo segundo a titubear, a pensar en las posibilidades, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Yona tomó el arco y preparó una flecha fluidamente, como ya había hecho miles de veces antes. Fijó la vista para apuntar y tensó la cuerda.

Sentía que llevaba todos estos últimos meses entrenando para no fallar en este preciso instante. Sin embargo en esta ocasión su fiel arma la traicionó en el peor momento posible.

La cuerda entre sus dedos se quebró, al igual que su corazón un instante después al saber lo que eso significaba.

No llegaría a tiempo. Lo sabía, pero aún así soltó el arco roto, tomo la espada y gritó su nombre.

Volvió a gritar impotente al ver el acero enemigo atravesar el pecho de su amado de parte a parte.

Él, a pesar de todo, sonrió con los labios teñidos de rojo sangre y vocalizó unas palabras que se llevó el viento y ella tampoco pudo alcanzar a escuchar.

Ella solo pudo interceptar su cuerpo ya inerte y sin vida con un abrazo para evitar su caída y llorar… Por su arco roto, su corazón desgarrado y la vida sesgada de su amado.

Yona grito. Grito hasta que sus cuerdas vocales también se quebraron.


	5. Prompt 5: Piano

**Autor:** Raxe

 **Prompt:** Piano

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **PIANO**

(Se dice que tú y tus compañeros de alma se encontrarán en todas sus vidas)

Jae-ha es un atleta excepcional, lo respaldan sus medallas en salto largo. Ama su deporte. El aire en su cara, la libertad de correr hasta despegarse del suelo y mantenerse en el aire por unos increíbles segundos en los que es el único en el cielo… No lo cambiaría por nada.

Jae-ha tiene talento con los instrumentos. Uno de ellos es el piano. Toca con la misma pasión con la que vive y salta. Su música es lo único que tiene que puede rivalizar con el atletismo.

Un día, es expulsado del cielo. Una mala caída le tuerce el tobillo hasta hacerlo gritar y en su desesperación (porque es su pierna, oh, dios, _su pierna_ ) su muñeca sigue el mismo camino.

Jae-ha no cree en el karma, pero mientras espera el diagnóstico, se pregunta si será alguna clase de castigo divino. ¿Por los coqueteos terminados en nada?¿Por lo que robó para sobrevivir?¿Por huir de los hogares?¿Por rechazar la invitación de esa chica pelirroja de unirse a su grupo de superamigos deportistas? bueno, de eso no se arrepiente.

Resulta que tardará meses en recuperarse. Adiós a recitales y competencias por ahora. Planea seguir todo lo que la doctora le ha indicado; no se va a poner en riesgo (porque ese nudo en el estómago que se desató cuando la doctora por fin habló no quiere sentirlo nunca más).

Sus amigos están en un crucero, así que planea superar solo su lesión.

Al menos ese era su plan.

—He pasado por eso antes—dice Yona.

La mira con recelo. La chica no se ha mostrado insistente respecto a su «club», pero puede ser una emboscada.

Se acomoda mejor en la silla del hospital. Ser puntual le ha jugado en contra. Facilitó el capturarlo. Piensa en tomar sus muletas y largarse.

No quiere ser amigo de esa chica. No quiere formar parte de su grupo. Puede que sea cruel rechazarla sin siquiera considerarlo, pero siempre ha estado cansado de que las personas le digan lo que es mejor para él. Y todos le dicen que debe unirse a Yona. Que haga más amigos. Que pare perseguir chicas.

Que forme una familia.

—Si esto es una estrategia, no funciona—interrumpe cuando ella ignora que _él_ la ignora y continúa hablando.

—No lo es.

—¿Estás segura? al otro lado del pasillo no dicen lo mismo.

—¿De qué...?¡Kija, Hak, los he visto!¡Regresen!

En serio debería irse. Pero hay algo en lo familiares que son los ojos de Yona, en la sensación de conocer todas las expresiones de Kija, en poder casi anticipar lo que Hak dirá, en la sensación arrebatadora de protección que tiene hacia Zeno, Shin-ha y Yoon, que no puede.

Una parte de él que es antigua y está escondida anhela aceptar esas _cadenas_.

(Y puede que sea verdad)


	6. Prompt 6: Red

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Prompt:** Red

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei._

* * *

 **Red**

Hak la encontró sentada en el suelo, rodeada de murciélagos de papel, arañas falsas y uno que otro fantasma ondulante.

— ¿Princesa? —preguntó él, aún sin creerse que la chica debajo de aquel sombrero de bruja fuera Yona.

— ¡Hak! —exclamó ella, incorporándose y tratando de cubrir las cosas con su cuerpo— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Hak miró su juego de llaves, su viejo tapete de la entrada y todas las fotografías de Tae-Yeon junto al pasillo de la entrada antes de atreverse a decir:— Vivo aquí.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —gruñó la pelirroja— Quiero decir, deberías seguir en la escuela.

—Tenía un trabajo que hacer- ¿Tú estabas… _decorando_ mi casa?

—A ti no te gusta la navidad —explicó Yona con rapidez—, pero aun así me ayudas a decorar todos los años. Y como tu festividad favorita es el Halloween yo pensé… iba a tener todo listo para cuando llegaras pero tú- ¡Tenías que hacer algo justo _hoy_!

—Era el único día que Kija tenía disponible… —se excusó Hak— Espera, ¿Cómo entraste?

—Mundok —dijo Yona, encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente, lanzando su sombrero de bruja lejos—. Ahora que estás aquí tendrás que ayudarme.

Hak asintió, y pasando por debajo de una enorme red de telaraña falsa, se acercó a una recelosa Yona.

— ¿No te vas a burlar de mí? ¿Ni un poco?

—Creo que es lindo —aceptó Hak sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sacudiéndose los murciélagos, Yona se levantó, y aún con varias arañas enredadas en el cabello lo apuntó con el dedo.

—A-acabas de… ¿Acabas de decir _"lindo"_?

La boca de Hak se abrió con sorpresa y todas sus usuales respuestas burlonas parecieron escapar de su mente cuando más las necesitaba.

— ¡P-princesa! —gritó la voz de Kija detrás de ellos antes de que Yona tuviera la oportunidad de seguir presionando a Hak— ¿Esas… esas son… _arañas_?

— ¡Kija, _no_! —trató de advertirle Yona, antes de que caminara en dirección a ella y pasara justo en medio de la red de telaraña.

El grito de Kija cuando varias arañas de plástico cayeron sobre él le puso fin a las actividades decorativas de Yona… al menos, por ese día.


End file.
